Dr Who vs The Master
by Umad von Urist
Summary: Doctor Who faces off against his nemeses!


MaHahahaha! The Master laughed as he gazed at his big armies! "Soon I will enslave The Doctors planet! And nobody can stop me! A/N this story is about my own personal OC, deadly Umad von Urist. If you don't like OC's. DOn"T READ THIS STORY! On a cold september, after his great adventures, deadly Umad von Urist was wondering what to do that week. He had picked up his life from where he left it and wanted to make something from it. Then all the sudden a strange woman appeared on deadly Umad von Urist's doorstep. She was hiden beneath a long cloak and had long brown nails on her fingers. Her dirty hair fluished down from beneath the cloak and she had glowing eyes! "You are not who you think you are!" said the strange woman. "What do you mean?" said deadly Umad von Urist "You are not who you think you are," she said again with a mysterious crackling voice like a paper being crumblped up, then uncrumpling slowly in the dustbin. "I still don't understand you?" said deadly Umad von Urist. "Here, take this," she said and gave deadly Umad von Urist an lamp. "Take this and give it to your parents or guardian, they will know what to do with it!" And with that she disappeared before deadly Umad von Urist's eyes! deadly Umad von Urist was confused but thought that he had to do something. But rather than going to his parents or guardian, deadly Umad von Urist decided to show it to Jack. "Oh no," said Jack, "you must forget about this!" "Why?" enquired deadly Umad von Urist, "what do you know?!" "I... I can't tell you. My dear deadly Umad von Urist, I didn't think it would be this soon!" "What?!" yelled deadly Umad von Urist, "are you keeping things away from me?!" "It's ... it's for your own good! You cannot know this!" said Jack and before deadly Umad von Urist could do anything, Jack had escaped his grasp. "No! Dammit! When will I ever know the truth?!" deadly Umad von Urist was feeling depressed. One of his best friends abandoned and betrayed him. It cut himself to make the pain go away, but it only helped a bit. So deadly Umad von Urist wanted to find Amy. After their adventure, deadly Umad von Urist and The Doctor had been spending a lot of time together. deadly Umad von Urist kind of started to like her. So deadly Umad von Urist went to The Doctor and told the whole story. He listened to deadly Umad von Urist without saying a single word. Then he said: "My poor thing :(, this is serious!" And deadly Umad von Urist said: I know! Do you know a way to find out what is happening? Why is everyone hiding things from me?!" The Doctor sighed and said: "You have always been special, deadly Umad von Urist and not just to me." "How do you know that?" The Doctor looked at the record collection that deadly Umad von Urist had received and said: "it kind of looks like the Tardis Core, doesn't it?" "Yes it does" "Whatever it is, I can recognise it quite well. And I think," The Doctor said, "that perhaps the mysterious woman wanted you to find something inside of you. "Inside? Like my heart?" "No, don't be silly, like a memory. Think about it, if your parents lied to you and now Jack doesn't want to talk to you about your background, perhaps there is a hidden memory in your head!" Amy's logic was flawless. So deadly Umad von Urist had to try it! So deadly Umad von Urist concentrated on the object. immeditately he felt drawn into it. It stated ouit as a vague, fuzzy thing like when you wear glasses and there is a lot of moisture in the air and you see a cat on the horizon. But then it turned out that there was a secret memory, hidden beneath the vail layer of self-loving in his head. And within that memory, a burning figure appeared. It was The Master! In hell... deadly Umad von Urist was confused. He didn't think that memory would be in there, and yet it was there, burning like the heart of a newborn star and the centre of the earth. Then our bloodthirsty gang knew what to do. They had to infiltrate The Master's forbodding dungeons but in order to do so, they had to wear a disguise. deadly Umad von Urist thought long and hard about the best disguise. They couldn't be too obvious or threatening because then The Master's guards could catch them. But they couldn't look too mundane because then The Master's guards would never let them in. No... they had to be clever. So deadly Umad von Urist came up with the best idea he had: they would dress up in gothic clothes! The Doctor's friends were a little skeptic at the idea, but they all agreed it was for the best. But where would they get the best gothic clothing to surprise the guards with? Amy knew exactly the best store to go: GothicaGaurmentica. So they all went there in the dread of the night and took out the patrolling store guards with their silenced cross bows, 'paw!' 'paw!', leaving only a single red dot in their forehead The Doctor deactivated the alarm and so they could easily get into the store and take whatever they need in order to infiltrate The Master's headquarters deadly Umad von Urist put on nice tight black leather pants. Then a black tanktop with My Chemical Romance's logo on the back and on top of it all a nice long leather coat with blood-red streaks on the side. Then he painted his nails black and used red blood to draw little drops of blood on there Amy wore a short red skirt with long black stockings that had holes where the toes would go so she could still paint her toenails. And she also had a corset made from dragon teeth that looked so awesome on her. Over this all she had a long leather coat. The Doctor also had cool clothes (A/N but I'm running out of imagination to describe it, so I guess he looked like Neo from the Matrix i know it's an old movie but those clothes look soooo cool) Finally they were ready to face The Master! 


End file.
